


【锤基】神仙兄弟恋爱受害者协会成立宣言(短篇合集）

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 主锤基目录：神仙兄弟恋爱受害者协会成立宣言（微量铁椒）用科学解决花吐症的研究（锤基、铁椒双开）鱼子酱的故事神王的后宫佳丽三千人相性五十问谋杀索尔·奥丁森的方案洛基的使用说明书索尔的使用说明书
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, 铁椒, 锤基
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

还是自嘲向，不过我懒得列具体涉及我的哪几篇文了，大家自己看吧。

铁椒提及

*

协会会长：范达尔

副会长：劳菲、高天尊

会员：弗雷、简、希芙、托尼

观察会员：灭霸

时刻欢迎其他受害者加入

*

会长致辞

范达尔：谢谢，我很好，至少现在还活着，让我酝酿一下再发言——

索尔和洛基你们放过我吧！作为一个笔直笔直的异性恋，我的梦想是搂两个阿斯加德的美丽女神，坐在酒会上向她们说说我的英勇战绩，努力让我的夜晚不寂寞。

我对男性双性尤其是王室的男性双性不感兴趣！

对于和王储索尔抢人更加不感兴趣！

对于洛基的屁股完全没兴趣！

——天啊，我终于说出来了，我一定要说完！洛基·奥丁森你给我听着！你和你哥怎么闹纠纷闹矛盾打情骂俏也请不要伤及无辜，我是无辜的！下次再威胁我说不听你的计划你就在索尔那里告我黑状说我强哔——了你我就！我就！我就从彩虹桥上跳下去！

反正听你的是死不听你的也是死！

到底上个轮回的时候我欠了你们兄弟俩什么啊（晕）。

会长因情绪过于激动而晕倒，被拖走，宣言继续。

*

副会长致辞

劳菲：谢谢，我很不好，我现在在海姆冥界，我发现奥丁的女儿也在这里，还TM比奥丁更能打！

我只希望我家兔崽子和奥丁家的兔崽子别TM再追来了！我已经习惯被海拉殴打了，不想换人了。

不知道为什么，无论换多少个宇宙，无论老子生了多少个兔崽子，所有兔崽子爱的都是老子屁股下面的那张椅子。难得有个不爱椅子的兔崽子，被奥丁捡去当了TM的童养媳，总算知道反抗，流放了索尔，封印了奥丁，结果TM的登上王位第一步是送老子上西天！

无论老子是遗弃这小兔崽子还是不遗弃这小兔崽子，反正老子都要被打死！

MD不说了，海拉又要打过来了！

劳菲副会长目露恐惧之色，急匆匆跑了，宣言继续。

高天尊：谢谢，天知道我好还是不好呢，哦呵呵呵，我也不知道了。

悲剧是从那个雷人掉进我可爱的萨卡开始的，才不是从洛基来开始的呢。洛基是个顶顶可爱的小王子，对于指甲油的品味实在是太棒了，我还想和他交流一下其他时尚美学呢，结果那个雷人就来了！

雷人！你有本事抢我冠军，策反我的拾荒战士，拐卖我的洛基小可爱，你有本事——就别回来了！

至于洛基小可爱，哦呵呵呵，等他走了一个月以后我才发现他真是布得一手好局。

要不是他哥把他带走了，我大概早就被化肥炸上天了吧，他真是太可爱了，嘶……（全身发颤）

不说了，“角斗项目工作人员起义军”又追来了，拜托请告诉他们从来没见过我！

高天尊副会长慌张跑走，摆动的双手上黑色指甲划出两道亮丽弧度。

*

会员发言

弗雷：谢谢，同是九界乱伦神，相逢何必相祸害。

作为华纳的王子，我要说，华纳海姆有光荣的历史传统，我的父母是兄妹，我和芙蕾雅也是兄妹，而我很确信我们和阿斯加德的王室没有类似的血缘关系，也不会发生更加亲密的关系。

请别再觊觎我妹了！不然我和索尔你没完！当然也别觊觎我！我妹妹比你们俩加起来都漂亮！

更加不要拿我的日照猛烈程度和我说道了，请珍惜华纳海姆和你们阿斯加德来之不易的友好关系，不要让我们的国家友谊毁于一旦！

你说我们华纳海姆某学生的历史报告？我已经在调查了。

弗雷说完，表示他贵神事忙，要回华纳了。

简&希芙：谢谢，作为雷神索尔的前女友组，我们决定联合发言。

简：我已经把索尔给甩了。

希芙：我已经被索尔给甩了。

简：我和索尔两年都见不着一面，不知道为什么还会被和雷神拉扯在一起。

希芙：我和索尔倒是经常能见面，但也不知道为什么会被和他拉扯在一起。

简：知道曾经和索尔恋爱过一段的感觉吗？被邪神盯上令我毛骨悚然。

希芙：知道曾经和索尔恋爱过一段的感觉吗？被洛基剃光了头发令我怒从心头起恶向胆边生。

简：你把洛基给剁了？

希芙：……没有，索尔拦着呢。

简：果然。我告诉你一件事，让你不要因为被索尔甩了而太遗憾——他的头发是和洛基编发的，他两年没见我都在忙找找洛基，他随身带着口枷手铐准备和洛基玩情趣！

希芙：这些我都知道了，我可以告诉你一件事，让你甩了索尔也心气畅快——他的护腕上面的花纹眼熟吗？那是洛基的头盔！

简：天涯何处无芳草！

希芙：何必单恋一只锤！

简&希芙：走，我们俩吃饭去！

雷神的前女友和前女友吃饭去了，并表示某对兄弟再也别妄想祸害她们。

托尼：谢谢，我很好，小辣椒也很好，小摩根也很好，复仇者联盟也很好。

——如果没有遇见惊爆点和他的小鹿斑比弟弟的话，那就更好了。

某种意义上我是代表复仇者联盟发言的，一切的开始都要追溯到那一年的纽约——之前，惊爆点和小鹿斑比的家庭纠纷开始，他俩仗着是神，就擅自扩大家庭矛盾，跑来我们宝贵的地球祸祸。

某种意义上我也是代表我自己来发言的，（推墨镜）是的，我知道我是一个高……帅富帅，跟隔壁宇宙的某人不一样，他的超能力是他有钱，而我的超能力是有魅力、有头脑、有眼光，以及特别有钱。但我的钱是用来维护地球和平发展无污染新能源的，不是用来给某些外星神擦屁股的！

惊爆点你电量再多到无处安放，再和你弟弟再砸纽约，砸我大厦，你就给我去能源厂发电发个够！

说完，斯塔克先生由于做出不雅手势，被掐断直播画面。

*

观察会员发言

灭霸：谢谢，我不知道我为什么会在这里，我不是受害者。

虽然我被阿斯加德人劈成肉酱N次被响指打消N次被莫名打死N次甚至还被那个骗子用小刀捅死了一次我也不是受害者，我不是！

请准确我的定位：我是有着伟大理想的功亏一篑的殉道者。

我发动无限战争绝不是因为嫉妒奥丁之子长得帅比我好看比我受女孩子欢迎，我不是！

我对于劳菲之子的屁股不感兴趣，也不允许手下人感兴趣——我拒绝一切会产生多余新生命的行为！

我们的灭世军团是有纪律有组织的拒绝一切X行为的团体，哪怕是亡刃和比邻星我也要求他们夫妇领养代替生育。

至于我爱好血鹰折磨人什么的，更是无基之谈，我是一个仁慈的人，不然也不会找宝石来减轻那一半生命的痛苦了。

请别再误会我了。

灭霸表示，他还要去反派酒吧刷马桶，就不细聊了。

*

神仙兄弟恋爱受害者协会第一届会议顺利闭幕，遗憾的是阿斯加德的神仙兄弟表示，他们没有听到任何发言，并会继续我行我素下去。


	2. 用科学解决花吐症的研究

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道这文到底是铁椒带锤基玩，还是锤基带铁椒玩

在这个平行宇宙里，事情依旧是由恶作剧之神挑起的。

洛基跑到地球一趟，虽然他没有两天杀了八十个人，也没有入侵纽约，最终却还是被索尔和地球的超级英雄们逮住，给送回了阿斯加德。神兄弟临行前，托尼表示这里绝对不是逃婚的首选避难所，而且能睡这么帅气的金发大胸，小鹿斑比你还挑什么呢。

“也许你是怕屁股睡肿了？”

可能就是因为斯塔克痛快了嘴，接下来好些天的纽约民众的嘴都痛快不起来了。

纽约爆发了花吐症，一种应该写在儿童睡前故事里给王子和公主们得的神奇毛病，比豌豆公主还神奇的那种。

“目前已知的治疗办法就是找到心中所爱，一吻才得治愈。”新闻上，主持人严肃地说道，“目前纽约各个街区的街道上堆积了大量花瓣，还有数百起因为强吻和意图强吻引发的治安纠纷，事情的源头还在调查中。”

斯塔克伸出遥控器关掉了飞机上的电视，从小辣椒手中接过咖啡，喝了一口：“肯定是劲爆点那个弟弟做的，不过他觉得这样就能困扰我吗？哈哈，真好笑。”

干笑了两声的钢铁侠看向佩珀，这位可敬的女士叹了口气：“当然不会，毕竟你没有得花吐症。”

“那你得了吗？”斯塔克关心地问道，双目关心地望着他的助手，不知为何这位花花公子的心跳突然有些快。小辣椒无语地瞧着他，摇了摇头，托尼的心又回到了胸腔中，恢复了正常的频率和节奏。

事情在花吐症导致有人生命垂危时变得一点也不好笑了。

“有人因为无法吻到心上人已经住院了，但是他爱慕的对象拒绝吻他，医生说一切治疗手段也都没有用。”在斯塔克的海边别墅里，小辣椒读着报纸，没有发表看法，但托尼知道他的佩珀绝对是不开心了，毕竟她今天处理公司事务的速度比往常快了大概两秒半。

“嗯……让我看看。”斯塔克抽走小辣椒手中的报纸，扫了几眼关于医生发言的部分，“医生说已知的唯一有作用的疗法是唇部接触……有意思。”

“有意思？”佩珀问道。

“我知道你在想什么，可是我们没法联系到阿斯加德。”斯塔克放下报纸，“嗯……也许我们不用联系劲爆点，毕竟就在我们之中就现放着一个天才呢，哇哦，多巧啊不是吗？”

小辣椒有些忍俊不禁，看着她被逗乐的托尼开心极了。佩珀好不容易才调整好面部表情，笑着开口：“那么天才有什么主意，嗯？”

“贾维斯，统计一下全纽约的常驻人口和他们的经济情况、社交情况。”霸道总裁吩咐道，“让我们来启动‘纽约之吻’计划吧。”

“先生，我想这会是一项工程量特别大的工作。”人工智能管家回应道，“我这就去安排。”

*

“纽约之吻”计划非常庞大，如果用破坏浪漫的说法来解释，那就是每个人可以凭他们的社交信息去斯塔克公司登记并被采集嘴唇皮细胞，社交圈越大，社交对象越多，得到的嘴唇细胞报酬也越多。至于那些万人迷大明星们，斯塔克公司的员工会登门拜访，或用金钱攻势，或者以慈善说动，让他们捐献出自己的嘴唇细胞。

然后将每个人被采集到的细胞放入一个个培养皿，培育出众多细胞，每份取其一，粘贴在特制的贴纸上。

新闻发布会上，万人迷花花公子举起一张贴纸，只见这张透明贴纸上以红线勾勒出一副唇形的图案。斯塔克总裁一挥贴纸：“这个唇形里贴有目前常驻纽约的所有人的一个嘴唇细胞，任何得了花吐症的人，只要你的心爱对象在其中，亲一下就可以解决疾病了。当然，考虑到肯定有几百万人都在默默暗恋我，我本人的细胞在上面有三个。”

说到这里，这个浪荡子做了个鬼脸。

“您不担心有人购买贴纸以后窃取上面的DNA数据吗？”一名记者问道。

“我们做了专门的防揭措施，”托尼按下贴纸，“而且你怎么知道这么多细胞究竟哪个属于哪个人呢聪明的记者先生？”

将记者倒问得哑口无言以后，斯塔克清了清嗓子：“每张贴纸的有效期是七天，只要购买一张，你就不用为了花吐症去麻烦医生们了。老天爷，这些天纽约到处都是花瓣，总算有人能收拾局面了。你说让我做个示范？我又没得花吐症，而且和自己的细胞接吻——虽然说只有三个——听起来还是有点恶心，好吧我亲一下，呣——嘛！”

钢铁侠在镜头前露出一个灿烂笑容，灿烂到小辣椒都摇头的那种。

托尼·斯塔克当然不会得花吐症啦，他从来都是别人爱慕追求的对象，而他想要得到什么人的吻的话，只要那个家伙没有住在阿斯加德，这位有钱人完全可以启用他的钞能力把对方直接买到自己床上去，还是脱光光洗干净的那种。

“纽约之吻”贴纸卖到数次脱销，住在医院的垂危病患在得到斯塔克公司的慈善救济以后终于健康出院。这些贴纸拯救了得不到心爱人一吻的可怜人，还有搞不清自己爱谁的糊涂蛋，以及打死都不想透露自己心中所爱的闭嘴症晚期。

托尼·斯塔克为此得意洋洋。

天才用科学解决了邪神的魔法陷阱！他有足够的理由骄傲。为此钢铁侠保持了近一个月的好心情，这种好心情甚至在索尔和洛基来到地球度蜜月的时候都没有消散。

洛基一言不发喝着果汁，坐在沙发里暗暗观察众人，他的哥哥在派对上开心极了，金发大块头就算婚后也是众多女士们瞩目的焦点角色，甚至还有部分男士。托尼大声嘲笑了一番最近纽约爆发的幼稚花吐症，然后就走向雷神，将一只手搭在了索尔的肩膀上。

“怎么了？”雷神问道，喝了一口酒。

“我能采集一点你的细胞吗？不多，就嘴唇上的一点。”托尼收回手，打了个转，“因为我发现你魅力十足，而现在还有好些得了花吐症的家伙没有被‘纽约之吻’治愈，他们声称他们被你迷住了，哥们。”

索尔有些困惑：“细胞是什么？”

就在钢铁侠在解释还是随口扯谎之间犹豫的那一秒，洛基插入了对话，神色不善地将他的哥哥扯到一边：“你想干什么？采集神明的细胞来窥探我们的秘密吗？”

“我可没想那么多，小鹿斑比，我只是为了救人，而这些人之所以遭殃都是你害的。”

“洛基，你又做了什么？”索尔转头问道。

邪神咬了咬牙，恶狠狠地一笑：“这些蝼蚁不自量力，妄图染指神明，索尔不属于他们。”

“哪怕是一个细胞都不行？”斯塔克惊叹道，“哇哦，太霸道了。说真的如果你们不想被凡人‘染指’的话，就尝试别这么……高大耀眼，我刚才看过了，除了我的佩珀和娜塔莎她们几个，其他人全都在看你们，毕竟这里除了我，你们也算有点魅力。”他觉得，这些魅力大约主要在身高上。

“这些男孩的自恋没救了。”被提到名字的黑寡妇吐槽道，而站在她身边的小辣椒只能衷心赞同。

“对了，顺便我也需要一点小鹿斑比你的嘴唇细胞。”托尼还在火上浇油，“毕竟疯子有点多，居然有人会喜欢你，我不是说劲爆点是疯子，毕竟他皮糙肉厚，我奇怪的是那些平凡人也想亲你。啧，亲不亲恐怕都是个死，对吗？”

“想亲洛基？！这绝对不行！”索尔终于听懂了对他来说最关键的信息，这让斯塔克和洛基同时翻了个白眼。

“我想这件事可以从长计议。”佩珀忍不住上去打了个圆场，而托尼骤然紧张起来，就算有他和雷神保驾护航，他也不希望他的姑娘距离邪神太近。小辣椒续道：“最好花吐症能够赶快结束，不过也不用太担心，索尔先生一定会照顾那些没有你的吻就会一命呜呼的可怜人的，对吗？”

“当然。”索尔应道，而洛基立刻就用他那双毒蛇似的绿眼睛盯紧了这个胆大的姑娘。邪神的笑容让钢铁侠呼吸一滞，将佩珀向自己身后拉了拉。转瞬间，恶作剧之神的笑容又变得“和蔼可亲”起来，他认输道：“好吧，好吧，明天那些得了花吐症的家伙们就会痊愈的。”

斯塔克挑起眉毛。

“我喜欢她。”洛基又瞧了瞧小辣椒，转向他的哥哥笑眯眯地说道。

雷神立刻揪着他的新婚丈夫去了斯塔克大厦专门准备的房间，结果接下来的一整个晚上，托尼都不得不打开最大的背景音乐音量，来应对某种显然少儿不宜的声响。

*

第二天，神兄弟就告辞离开了中庭，钢铁侠忙不迭欢送了他们。

纽约得了花吐症的病人们在同一时间不药而愈了，街道上的花瓣被扫得干干净净，这场无妄之灾终究结束，大家都松了口气。

除了天才托尼·斯塔克。

他在一阵突然的咳嗽之后，咳出了一大堆五彩斑斓的花瓣。

向来用情不专的花花公子石化当场，一道石化的还有拿着公司重要报表来地下室找他的佩珀，最后他俩各自靠着一张实验桌面面相觑，开始努力思考能够俘获纽约首富芳心的是何许人物。

难道是最近时尚杂志上的女模特？不会啊，斯塔克摩挲着自己的下巴，他已经对封面女郎不感兴趣很久了。

“会不会是罗曼诺夫女士？”佩珀问道。

托尼以惊恐的目光看着她，双手乱摇：“不是，绝对不是！”他还想多活几年呢！

于是小辣椒再回忆了一阵最近托尼接触过的人员名单，接着一个惊悚的猜想冒出她的脑袋：“你、你不会是对索尔动心了……”

“天啊千万别往下说了好女孩我求求你！”斯塔克双手合十，“我没看上劲爆点，虽然他长得是还行，魅力仅次于我了，但是他也只适合他那个恶魔弟弟。也不是小鹿斑比！我对被刀捅死和被雷劈死都没有兴趣！”

“哦，”佩珀看上去明显松了口气，“那就不要紧了，我帮你去拿一张贴纸来。”

“这可真是太丢脸了，我竟然亲不到真人，要靠贴纸来解决问题。”托尼咕哝道，“我是说谢谢你，好姑娘。”

小辣椒离开了地下室时，贾维斯的声音响起：“先生，我不明白您刚才为什么不吻她。”

“不吻她？你说谁？”托尼困惑地问道。

他的人工智能管家竟然感受到了何为“无语”。

*

托尼从小辣椒手中接过贴纸，大力对准上面的唇形么么哒了三下，然后笑容满满：“谢谢你，我现在感觉好多了。”

佩珀嗯了一声，看上去不是很开心，她的老板对此有些纳闷。他们之间的对话从没这么短过，等到小辣椒离开后，钢铁侠皱了皱眉头，捂住胸口：“我感觉不太好。”

贾维斯的声音响起：“先生，您已经亲过‘纽约之吻’了。”

“是啊，理论上我亲了全纽约的人。”花花公子不快地说道，话音刚落，又是一阵剧烈咳意上涌，“咳咳咳——咔！”

又一蓬色彩斑斓的花瓣喷涌而出，在空中旋转，飘舞，下落。

天才彻底傻眼了。

——难不成自己真的爱上那对乱伦神兄弟里的哪个啦？！

不不不，上面这句划掉！划掉！

他立刻命令机械臂把花瓣扫掉，接着就假装什么都没发生，并拒绝听取贾维斯欲言又止的建议。在被索尔或洛基亲吻和就此死掉之间，钢铁侠宁可选择直接嗝屁！

他伪装的十万分成功，直到三天后神兄弟又来了地球。

“你们怎么又来了？”托尼沉痛地问道。

“洛基说他喜欢地球，想念你们想来看看。正好我也喜欢这里，我也想你们，所以我们一起来了。”索尔热情洋溢地笑道，看他傻乎乎的表情，钢铁侠简直要担心这位队友那天被他弟给卖了。

虽然这次雷神来的前后间隔很短，但也是从外星来的远客，于是派对又举办了一回，这次金发神明拍着胸脯保证自己不会半路把洛基拖走去从事发出噪音这份前途远大的工作。

但是对于托尼来说，最头疼的莫过于洛基把自己堵在了宴会上——邪神甚至不让钢铁侠上厕所！

“好吧。”斯塔克一挥爪子，钢铁战衣组件立刻飞来，将他整个包裹其中，“我可以这样直接尿。”

有点洁癖的洛基立刻倒退三步。

“咳咳咳！”托尼在盔甲里剧烈咳嗽起来，憋久了的花瓣一涌而出，好在他突然调高了派对的背景音乐，所有人都被炸了耳朵因此看向了音响。干得漂亮大天才！没人发觉你其实得了花吐症而且还他喵很可能需要两个搞在一起的外星人的亲亲才能起来！

佩珀的眼睛没往音响扫一下，她担忧地盯着那被战甲包裹的身影。

恶作剧之神的目光投向站在旁边的小辣椒，他露出狡猾的笑容，赶在钢铁侠出手阻止以前，洛基摇了摇手指。

佩珀立即咳嗽起来。

“哦不。”托尼立刻掀了面罩，看着他的女孩咳出片片花瓣。

他顾不上邪神，立刻冲到佩珀面前，焦急地走出战甲，伸手捧住女孩的脸。佩珀咳了一阵，好不容易才止住时，二人四目相对，托尼突然心脏骤停了一秒，觉得自己的喉咙也痒痒的。

在小辣椒震惊的目光中，斯塔克喷了她一脸花瓣。

他们俩没顾得上这些花瓣，也没听见雷神吵吵着叫洛基停止恶作剧的声音，对视着彼此，这一刻世界变得如此狭小，除了对方别无其他，而佩珀是如此美丽，托尼惊讶于自己怎么会错失那么久。过了片刻，他哆嗦着声音开口了：“我没有……我没有把你的细胞录入‘纽约之吻’。”

他们拥吻在一起。

心跳的声音如此剧烈。

过了许久，佩珀才挣扎了一下，分开双唇，托尼的眼中是深深蕴藏的光彩。他伸手将小辣椒脸上的花瓣一片片拾起丢在一旁，彼此的呼吸急促，过了片刻，斯塔克万万没想到，自己居然又咳嗽了。

而且又喷出了花瓣。

“托尼！”佩珀喊道。

“不……咳咳咳，不是！佩珀……咳咳，我……咳……你真的在我心里，我没有骗……”托尼的双眼里不知道是咳出的生理泪水还是急出来的，他不明白自己怎么会还在吐花瓣。这个拯救过世界的英雄现在急成了一个手足无措的大男孩：“佩珀，相信我！”

他说这话的时候，一片花瓣正好从他的嘴角掉落。

“不。”小辣椒说道，而斯塔克身体晃了晃。

“不不，我是想说，你还好吗！”佩珀扶住托尼，关切地看着他，什么吻了她之后还在吐花是不是花花公子欺骗了她的感情——这些乱七八糟的念头没有一刻出现在她的脑海。

钢铁侠骤然安静下来。

他明白真相的时刻有些晚，他的挚爱就是他面前的女孩，佩珀·波茨，她是一个奇迹。

“我很好。”他喃喃道。

“吾友们！”雷神的大嗓门瞬间破坏了气氛，“我可以作证，托尼·斯塔克的感情是真挚的，刚刚只是洛基的恶作剧。”

被雷神锤压在沙发上的洛基今天也好气哦。


	3. 鱼子酱的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王子锤X人鱼基
> 
> 感谢九执供梗！

*

小美人鱼在暴风雨中救了她的王子。

——洛基就比较与众不同了，他是被王子索尔一网打上船的。

被渔网捞上船的人鱼十分懵逼，把他捞上来的金发大个子也很懵逼，一人一鱼两两相望，最终索尔开口了：

“你们把他拉去厨房不管清蒸红烧——

“我都是不同意的。”

这就是洛基在醉氧晕倒前一刻听到的话，当时他非常惊恐。

——说话能不能不要大喘气！

……

简而言之，事情是这样的。

索尔·奥丁森，阿斯加德王国的大王子，爱好航海冒险，在多年准备和恳求以后，终于获得国王父亲的许可，组织了三艘帆船出海远航。

在这个国家，水手们之间有一种风俗，在船驶入深海的第一天，要由船上最有身份的人撒下第一网捕鱼，捕到的鱼越丰美，就象征着这一趟航行越顺利。如果什么都没有捞到，那接下来的航程就会笼罩着一种忧虑不安的情绪。

作为王子，索尔是撒网的人，此前已经在江河湖泊里训练过无数次的他，在众多热情老水手的帮助下，在看见海波中一抹晶绿的鳞纹后，兴奋地将渔网挥了出去。

结果如开头所说，船员们在看见人鱼的那一刻都欢呼起来。

由于所有水手都认为将第一网渔获放归大海是不祥之兆，索尔和他们达成了协议：这一路上他们都会带着洛基而不是把他送去厨房做成刺身，等回国船靠码头以后，再把这条倒霉的人鱼放生。

以上就是人鱼洛基如何遇到他的王子的故事开头。

*

小美人鱼无法说话，因此不能向王子倾诉爱意。

——索尔发现自己的人鱼会说话。

住在一个单独船舱的洛基得到了心怀歉疚的王子的照顾，每天只要没有下雨，金发大个子就会把他抱到甲板上晒晒太阳吹吹海风，顺便打两桶海水给人鱼冲洗。而这条人鱼也相当没有危机感，就在甲板上挺着绿尾巴肆意伸欠，顺便把路过的范达尔或者霍根绊一跤。

沃斯塔格没得绊，因为这家伙太重了。

在那么几天时间里，索尔一直以为自己的人鱼不会说话，不过有一回他在吩咐厨房准备食谱的时候，洛基翻了个白眼，咕噜了一句华纳语。

“你会说话？”王子惊喜道。

人鱼又甩了他一个白眼：“船、听见、水手。”

这句话令阿斯加德的大王子愣了一会儿，试探道：“船上听见水手们说的？”

洛基跟着学了一遍舌：“船上听见水手们说的。”

索尔指了指自己：“索尔。”

人鱼学他的姿势：“洛基。”

之后大王子弄明白了，洛基是一条好奇的人鱼，经常在海里听列国的商船上水手们的对话，因此学了不少人类的语言。这个发现令索尔颇为惊喜，后来这艘帆船上就经常能见到王子和人鱼在甲板上一边晒太阳一边进行语言教学。

洛基进步神速。

没几天他就能完整顺畅地说话了，和船员们交流也毫无问题。

呃，还是有一点问题的。

比如那天忙晕了的厨子忘了给洛基的虾焗上奶油。

“八嘎！你们都是一群格鲁特！”

——谁能告诉索尔，他的人鱼到底见了什么国家的商船？

*

小美人鱼换了一双人类的腿，但是每走出一步都像踩在刀尖上一样疼痛。

——这就是你让我到处抱来抱去的理由吗？

那天他的人鱼太高兴了，喝了两口酒，然后打了一个响指，接着洛基的鱼尾就消失了，取而代之的是一双又长又白皙的腿。

“我会魔法。”洛基红晕着脸颊笑道，“不用魔药哦！”

这本来十分令人血脉贲张。

然而索尔的反应是一把撸下自己的外套，直接把他的人鱼裹了进去，金发大个子的肌肉确实不是白锻炼的，他死死按住了挣扎的洛基，最后终于制服了人鱼。接着王子抬起头来，满脸通红地看着——

餐厅里目瞪口呆的船员们。

“洛基喝醉了，我把他带回船舱！”

等到王子和人鱼消失在餐厅中时，范达尔突然刷一下站起身来，全身颤抖，对着沃斯塔格喊道：“洛基他竟然！他竟然！”

“唔？”含着一大块鱼肉的沃斯塔格茫然地回应道。

“他能自由变成人，居然还假装不灵便，这些天他拿鱼尾巴绊了我二十七跤，二十七！”范达尔悲愤地喊道。

……

之后索尔翻出了自己的衣服裤子，强迫洛基穿上了身，再之后这条人鱼进入了静若瘫痪模式，出入都需要王子抱来抱去。

王子还关怀备至地问他：“疼不疼？”

洛基红着脸摇摇头。

被绊过二十八跤的霍根冷不丁开口：“为什么不自己走路？”

洛基小声开口，声音细微如蚊子：

“穿着裤子……不知道怎么迈腿。”

*

小美人鱼不愿意回家，是因为恋慕她的王子。

——洛基说：“因为海里有灭霸。”

灭霸是一条鲨鱼的名字。

说是鲨鱼，但是他长得比所有鲨鱼都丑，而且他还是紫色的。

灭霸还有一点不正常在于，他并不为了口粮而捕猎，他只是为了捕猎而捕猎。

“海中有太多的鱼了！应该把每个种群的鱼都消灭一半，才能让剩下的鱼过得更加幸福！”紫色的鲨鱼露出鱼头呐喊道。

至于索尔……索尔现在有点头晕。

为什么这些鱼一条两条的都会说人话了？

不过现在王子没有头晕的时间，他的三艘帆船现在只剩下了一艘，因为灭霸并不是一条鱼在作战，他不是一条鱼！他背后还有五条长得别出心裁的黑曜鱼，以及乌泱泱的先锋鱼们，这些家伙们根本不怕死亡，他们硬是撞击帆船直到撞得头破血流，那两艘船为了避免被撞翻撞沉，现在已经远飘到数百海里之外，互相断了联系。

现在只剩下索尔的主舰了。

洛基看着鱼群洄游，他知道这些先锋鱼会很快拧成一条，对最后幸存的船发起进攻。人鱼双手死死抓着船舷，颤抖着身体，直到被索尔哄着转向，他投入王子的怀抱。

“嘘——别怕，”索尔说道，“你会没事的。我以生命发誓，我会保护你，你会没事的。”

“我当然会没事的。”洛基说道。

*

用金剪刀刺进王子的心口，让他的心头血流到人鱼的脚上，就可令小美人鱼回到大海。

——洛基抬手击中索尔的后颈，温柔地接住他的大块头王子，扬起的左手是一把金色的剪刀。

“不！”挂在船索上一时半会下不来的范达尔绝望地喊道。

无论是人腿还是鱼尾，人鱼的动作都非常利落。他看着怀中的王子，嘴角扯出疯狂的弧度：

“鲨鱼的天性嗜血，就算远隔千里，只要一点血腥味，他就会扑上来的。

“你的血真宝贵啊，金发蠢货。

“你觉得灭霸能逃脱吗？”

金光一抹，带血的金剪刀落入海中，灭霸突然疯了似的排开众鱼扑了上来，洛基搂着索尔安静的躯体，看着丑陋的鲨鱼扑到了船舷边上。然后这人鱼伸出瘦长的手指。

啪。

响指过后，灭霸的鱼尾巴突然变成了一双人腿。

还TM是紫色的。

还TM上半身是鲨鱼头下半身是人腿。

真TM丑爆了。

洛基皱着眉头移开了目光，不忍直视。

船上的人当然不会救一条疯狂的鲨人鱼，就这样，在挣扎了十分钟以后，灭霸沉下去淹死了，水里还咕嘟嘟冒出一大串气泡。

灭霸手下的群鱼仿佛被施了定身法。

场面一时之间显得万分尴尬。

最后，群鱼们四散而去，试图假装什么事都没发生过。

而洛基将被金剪刀割破的手指含进嘴里，然后毫无心理负担地把重的要命的金发大块头扔在了甲板上。

“我说过我会魔法。”事后，无辜的人鱼这样解释道。

他只是需要把灭霸拖进施法范围而已。

所以你把索尔劈晕是为了什么？戏剧效果吗？范达尔不明觉厉。

*

王子要和救了自己的恩人结婚。

——在结束了这次魔幻奇特的航海冒险，顺利回到码头以后，索尔告诉洛基，再没有什么会阻止他回到大海了。

然后阿斯加德的这位金发王子就跪地向他求婚了。

*

王子要和邻国的公主结婚。

“你说芙蕾雅？哦她是嫁给王子了——她哥哥就是王子嘛。”索尔轻松地解释道。

*

王子的婚礼十分盛大。

——他们受到了国王与王后的祝福，举办了盛大的婚礼，回到新房，索尔看洛基的眼睛里都带着光。

洛基笑得有些腼腆，然后他默默转身端出了一盘鱼子酱。

“鱼都是体外受精的。”人鱼如此解释道。

*

王子和公主从此幸福的生活在了一起。

“人都是体内受精的。”索尔目露凶光，一把将洛基按在床上，如此解释道。

人鱼发出一声惊呼，然后……

然后他变回了鱼尾巴。

晶绿色的鱼尾巴羞涩地蜷曲在床上，一人一鱼两两相望。

最怕空气突然安静。

*

小美人鱼获得了永恒的灵魂。

——万万没想到，索尔是个连鱼都上的禽兽。

变回人腿的洛基眼泪汪汪地出席了第二天的接受民众祝福的仪式，大家将他的腿脚不便理解为人鱼对人类行走方式的不习惯。

全程保持微笑的人鱼其实现在嗓子都是哑的，根本没法开口说话。

不过索尔依旧收到了来自伴侣的亲切问候，那是一张充斥着愤怒控诉文字的字条：

你真是个大格鲁特！

“是的，我是。”索尔笑道，吻住他愤愤不平的人鱼。


	4. 神王的后宫佳丽三千人

索尔有点忐忑。

这种情绪不常出现在雷神身上，但是他的弟弟，阿斯加德的亲王没有出席每日的宫廷例会。

于是神王草草结束了政务，就转身回了寝宫。

在踏入华丽宫殿的第一步，一个身影嗖得投入了他的怀抱。奥丁的长子惊讶地接住对方，只见怀中之人抬起脸来，露出一张蓝色的、花纹绮丽的，属于约顿海姆人的脸颊。

“陛下，”这个红眼睛的约顿人娇声道，让索尔打了个寒颤，“我是约顿海姆新进贡来的奴隶……”

雷神眼睛一亮，伸手捏了捏对方的屁股：“那么……”

可神王的话语居然被这个胆大包天的新奴隶打断了：“陛下！请听我说！您从华纳海姆献来的美人今天欺负我！她说一个奴隶而已，也敢妄想爬上您的床铺！”说着，可怜的奴隶泪眼盈盈。

雷神愣了三秒钟：“华纳海姆的美人？”

回答神王的是寝宫第二道门里砸东西的声音，还有争吵的声音。金发神明诧异地推开了这第二重门，迎面就飞来一只碟子。索尔眼疾手快，一把接住：“你在干什么！”

红发黑眸的华纳女人立马停下了动作，她的手还高举着一只金杯。看见神王动怒，这位美人立马换上楚楚可怜的神情，告状道：“陛下恕罪！刚刚那只碟子是这个不识好歹的中庭女人扔的！”

索尔这才注意到华纳人的对面还有一名女子，是黑发黑眼的中庭人，雷神顿时心脏一抽。只听这个中庭女人愤怒道：“你向陛下扔出杯子，还要栽赃到本宫头上？！本宫要以贵妃的身份把你打入地牢！”

“嘤嘤嘤，陛下你看见了吧，这个中庭蝼蚁居然仗着您的宠爱站到我们华纳人头上来了！”

……

这又是什么中庭沙雕宫斗剧剧情？

生无可恋的索尔放下碟子，拍了拍怀里还在颤抖的约顿奴隶，顿时受到了来自左右两边两个女人的嫉妒光波。雷神哆嗦了一下，放开小奴隶，接着他就看见一个妖妖娆娆的绿色衣装的精灵分开贵妃娘娘和美人娘娘，挤开奴隶，跑到他面前。

这个精灵，虽然穿着侍卫形制的服装，但按照剧情肯定也是他的后宫之一。

话说阿斯加德几时有绿色的侍卫服了？

果然，精灵轻轻凑到他的耳边，柔柔开口：

“陛下，我发现了一桩骇人听闻的丑事，会有损您的名誉。”

我觉得我今天穿越的世界已经很没名誉可言了，雷神在内心吐槽完毕，开口：“怎么了？”

“我要是说了，您可不要生气。”精灵扭了扭双手，往神王身上挨擦了一下，“我看见亲王殿下和神后陛下在偷情。”

……

可怜的，被告知自己刚刚戴了双重绿帽的神王，顿时大脑当机了。

他大跨步走向第三重门，砰得炸开房门，只见他的兄弟洛基正搂着一个黑发女人，缱绻地躺在床上，看见雷神冲进来时，二人都露出惊恐的神色。

索尔没理会洛基的求饶，他向前一扑，将他的兄弟锁在了床上。

绿眸的神明眨巴了两下眼睛，露出一个邪笑。

然后他就被他的兄长吻住了。

“唔……你……我给你准备了那么多形象……怎么还……逮着我要……啊不要……”

“弟弟，”在雷霆与火焰的高强度奏鸣曲的间歇，神王挥手驱散了神后的幻影分身，热切地搂住他的实体，“你的每个形象我都很喜欢，但不要让他们一起出现，而且……”

索尔的眼中闪过的兴奋，与按住猎物那一刻的狮王的眼神无异，他的声音低沉，也如雄狮的低吼：

“我还是最喜欢你原本的样子。”


	5. 相性五十问

某天，本文书侍从被迫对陛下和吾神进行访问——

1.请问你的名字是？

锤：索尔·奥丁森。

基：洛基。

果：亲王殿下，您的全名是？

基：我有这个殊荣被称为谁的儿子吗？

锤：你也是奥丁森，洛基·奥丁森。

基：哼，荣幸之至。

2.你的年龄是？

锤：一千五百岁。

基：一千四百……谁知道劳菲丢在那个台子上的我是几岁的？也许我比你大，我才是阿斯加德的第一顺位继承人。

锤：那不可能。

果：这还不是我在此类问答中看到的最大的年龄。

3.你的性别是？

锤：男。

基：流动性别。

锤：所以你还能是我妹妹。

基：那我是双性的时候你打算怎么称呼我，哥哥，“我的弟妹”？

锤：……

果：这绝对是我听过的最离奇的性别。

4.请问你的性格是怎样的？

锤：咳，以前有些冲动，至于现在，妙尔尼尔能证明我的品质。

基：那蠢锤子已经碎了。

锤：说说你自己，弟弟。

基：十分完美。

果：（小声）十分自恋……

5.对方的性格呢？

锤：说谎成性，自高自大，反复无常，爱作弄人，还——

果：陛下！你还要肾的！

基：傲慢无礼，易怒冲动，极端固执，自以为是什么英雄，还——

果：殿下！你还要屁股的！

基：亲爱的文书侍从，你还要喘气的。

6.两人是何时相遇的，在哪里？

基：哦，那是奥丁把我抢回阿斯加德这座大牢笼的一千四百多年以前……

锤：那是父亲将洛基带回仙宫的那个晚上。

果：这两句简直不是一个画风。

7.对对方的第一印象是？

基：虽然我不记得当时的情况，但我肯定觉得索尔蠢爆了。

锤：我也不记得，毕竟当时我们都是摇篮里的年纪，母亲说我们睡一个摇篮。

8.喜欢对方哪一点？

基：愚蠢，方便我轻松给他安个罪名然后让奥丁流放他。

锤：……

果：……

锤：他的忠诚。

果：陛下你上上上个问题还说亲王反复无常。

锤：你说我要肾的。

果：……

9.讨厌对方哪一点？

基：他光芒万丈，把我死死压制在他的阴影里，从来没人看得见我，当他在的时候！

锤：洛基你总是不记得一些好的时候，可事情没你想的那么糟，母亲教过你魔法，你是九界最棒的魔法师。

基：你上次说我是变戏法的。

锤：我道歉。

基：我更讨厌你了。

锤：……

10.你觉得和对方相性好吗？

锤：很好。

基：你当然会觉得好，没人比我更有魅力。

锤：哈哈，是的。那也评价我几句，弟弟？

基：你还算合格。

11.您怎么称呼对方？

锤：洛基，弟弟。

基：哥哥，索尔。

果：没有别的吗？

锤：有吗？

基：小母牛，小女巫，还有……

锤：还有主人，陛下，以及上次你居然喊我爸爸……

果：两位，你们真的还要肾和屁股的！

12.希望对方怎么称呼你？

锤：叫哥哥就可以了，其他的称呼你不必知道。

基：陛下。

果：哈？

基：我希望索尔跪在我面前，痛哭流涕的承认他就是不如我，我是他的国王，他的陛下，他的神明——

锤：……

13.如果以动物比喻的话你觉得对方是？

锤：蛇，洛基也擅长变这个。

基：青蛙，我也擅长把他变成这个。

锤：……

14.如果要送对方礼物你会选择？

锤：我送过他啊，三角龙的皮做的皮甲。

基：一个惊喜。

锤：捅肾的那种。

果：……

15.自己想要什么礼物？

锤：上次的金玫瑰就不错，可惜后来我们把花都弄丢了。

基：王位，金像，还有他承认我是他的国王。

果：……

16.对对方有哪里不满吗？

锤：嗯，让我猜猜洛基会怎么说我，恐怕我的兄弟会不满我过去的骄傲，后来的正直，总是阻扰他的好事，对吧？

基：你想的真多，我对你的存在就不满意。

锤：……

基：让我猜猜你对我有什么不满，你肯定觉得和一个谎言之神做兄弟有失体面，我欺骗了你那么多次，你还总是上当。但这是因为你蠢，亲爱的，并不是我的错，你迁怒于我。

锤：不，不是。我确实曾经不满你的欺骗，可是……后来我发现没有你的欺骗的生活根本不值得度过。

果：妈呀神王太会说话了！

17.您的癖好是？

锤：狩猎、战斗、宴会、美酒、洛基。

基：真不敢相信我在你的癖好里居然有一席之地，还可以和以上种种等量齐观、忝居末席。

锤：……不，我不是……

基：说我的爱好吧，蛇、青蛙、老鼠、蝼蚁、索尔。

锤：……

果：妄想出个问答来了解殿下，是我想多了……

18.对方的癖好是？

锤：恶作剧，欺骗，我总是受害者。

基：假装正直，假装高尚，我就是第一受害人。

果：陛下，吾神和您杠上了。

锤：好吧，下个问题你先回答，弟弟。

19.你做的什么事会让对方不快？

基：我做什么都能引起伟大的神王不快，不是吗？就连躺在沙发上吃葡萄看话剧都能遭遇妙尔尼尔，原来奥丁给你锤子就是用来压迫弟弟的吗？

锤：如果前提不是我们的父亲在被拆迁的养老院废墟里的话，你的控诉才算有理。

基：如果前提不是你把我从中庭抓回来关在地牢里的话。

锤：如果不是你入侵中庭的话。

基：如果不是你把我从彩虹桥上扔下去的话。

锤：我没那么干过！你该说如果不是你自己松手的话！

基：如果不是奥丁利用我的话！

锤：父亲那是——

果：（小声）陛下你放弃吧，总之吾神最后都能归结为——都是老陛下不好！

20.对方做的什么事会让你不快？

锤：我刚才就挺不快的。

基：对啊，因为宽宏的陛下让我先说，一个约顿人居然就不识好歹的先说起来，还胆大顶嘴。

锤：……随你怎么说，弟弟。

果：这回答直男到令人窒息……陛下，您是昨晚怎么惹到殿下了吗？

锤：我昨晚很克制也就一次！

基：你特么一次就是一晚上！

果：……行，我现在知道是什么让殿下不快了。

21.你们关系到什么程度？

锤：这个问题有必要问吗？

基：显而易见。

果：那两位请一起回答吧。

锤：神伴！/基：主奴！

锤：？？？

果：？！！

22.两人初次约会是在哪里？

锤：上一个问题我还要问洛基，主奴是怎么回事！

果：再问下去没什么好结果的，陛下。

锤：……

基：第一次约会？我们有那个吗？

锤：如果可以计数的话，我们从小就一起玩耍，弟弟，如果那些不能计数的话，我们今晚就可以来一次真正的约会。

基：可以计数的话——你是想说在长达一千五百年的时间里，我们的神王一边和他的弟弟约会，一边和历任女友调情吗？

锤：……

果：一秒杀死气氛……

23.当时的气氛怎么样？

锤：（努力回忆）呃，让我想想……一千多年以前开始计数的话，那实在是太久远了，我恐怕无论是我还是洛基都想不起来了。

基：那你可想错了，哥哥，我记得清清楚楚。

锤：真的吗？快告诉我，我想知道！

基：当时的气氛很不错，你告诉我你早上亲了希芙的脸。

锤：……

24.当时进展到什么程度？

锤：算了，我不想知道细节了。

基：不，你应该听听，那可是我们第一次约会。

锤：如果你不再提希芙的话，我愿意听听。

基：行，我不再提她，当时我们进展的很不错，我告诉父亲说你打算送我一条毒蛇，所以父亲把你的屁股揍开花了。

锤：……

基：那颜色相当绚丽，哥哥，尤其是你当时雪白的屁股上浮现硕大殷红的巴掌印的时候，六岁的雷神的哭声令人陶醉。

果：（捂耳朵）我什么也没听见！

25.经常约会的地点在？

锤：仙、仙宫，还有华纳海姆的平原。

果：陛下已经开始磕巴了。

基：如果说雷神最近经常约会的地点，难道不是中庭吗？

锤：你不提希芙就要提简了是吧？我们已经互相甩了！

基：这次可是你提的，哥哥。

26.你会为对方的生日做什么准备？

锤：生日？当然是派对啊。

基：对，每一场我的生日会最后都变成了你当主角的大吃大喝。

锤：咳，我很希望你享受派对，弟弟。

基：哦，那我也希望你能享受图书馆，黑魔法怎么样？

锤：……你不喜欢我让厨房准备的你喜欢吃的甜品吗？不喜欢我给你的匕首吗？还是不喜欢……

基：你喜欢我去年给你的生日礼物吗？

锤：喜、喜欢。

果：怎么又磕巴了？所以去年亲王殿下送了陛下什么生日礼物？

基：没有，堂堂神王难道缺人给他办派对？

果：……

27.是谁先告白的？

基：他。

锤：我。

果：是吗？

基：嗯，我们的文书侍从有不同意见？

果：事实上我来这里之前，四勇士他们告诉我，在陛下被老陛下流放地球期间——

基：好吧，我比你们所有人都更爱索尔。

锤：弟弟！

基：你满意了？

锤：我很高兴，我的幸福难以言喻。

基：（微笑）

28.您有多喜欢对方？

锤：这要怎么形容？

基：嗯我们可以来做比较，比如你在我心目中就挺可爱的，哥哥，比那些冰霜巨人都可爱。

锤：那些冰霜巨人在你眼里可爱过吗……

基：所以来比较一下吧，我在你心目中和你喜欢的那些相比较——鸡腿？

锤：（额头抽筋）你当然比鸡腿重要。

基：我对此表示怀疑——妙尔尼尔？

锤：你比锤子重要，弟弟。

基：哦那我真是太感动了——你的头发？

锤：别以这个为借口剃我头发！你当然更重要！

基：啊我几乎要感激涕零了——整个宇宙？

锤：（沉默）

基：（耸肩）假设当初灭霸是捏住我的脑袋向你勒索宝石，好吧我知道你的答案了。

锤：（沉声）我会交出宝石。

基：你当然会——什么？

锤：我会交出宝石，弟弟，我需要你活着，在我身边，我不会用你去交换那个，无论你相信与否。

果：对啊，除了大紫薯，谁也没有选择用人换宝石。

29.那么，您爱对方吗？

基：（眉飞色舞）我猜刚刚索尔说的意思就是他爱我。

锤：当然。

果：那么，殿下，您爱陛下吗？

基：哦，我可以考虑一下爱他。

锤：（微笑）

果：我真是自找狗粮……

30.如果对方约会迟到一个小时以上，你会怎么办？

锤：当然是去找洛基了，特别是看看他是不是又入侵中庭了。

基：我失策了，刚才我应该问你有没有爱我超过地球的，但不问也差不多，哪有什么能超过你心爱的地球呢？

锤：……洛基，你知道这根本不能比较。

果：如果是神王迟到了一个小时，你会怎么办？

基：当然是磨刀。

锤：……弟弟，也许我是遇到了反派捣乱。

基：那就捅死那个反派再教训你，亲爱的。

锤：弟弟还是很讲道理的啊！

果：？？？

31.你认为你的情敌是？

锤：……

基：呵。

锤：我觉得这个提问恶意满满，弟弟，不要再拿简或者希芙说事了。

基：可以啊，那我至少还有整个阿斯加德以及半个华纳海姆还有地球的女人说事。

锤：那……呃……那阿莫拉是怎么回事？！

基：（冷笑）她痴迷的是你，哥哥。

锤：那……那么……薇瑞缇是怎么回事？！

基：真不敢相信，你连你可怜弟弟仅有的一个朋友也要拿出来说事，你还能说出谁来，哥哥？

锤：（指着果子）她！她整天脑补对你这样那样！

果：(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻ 神王我和你有剃发之仇吗你要这样害我？！

32.对方做什么会让你觉得没辙？

锤：当洛基眼泪汪汪的时候。

基：呵，我可没看见你心软。

锤：觉得没辙，可我还是必须做我该做的事，弟弟。

基：包括一次一晚上？

锤：……咳咳，弟弟，你什么时候会觉得我让你没辙？

基：怎么也没法让你变聪明点的时候。

锤：……

果：那难道不是让亲王您很有辙对付陛下吗……

33.如果对方有变心的嫌疑你会怎么做？（本题参见修罗场系列）

锤：（迟疑）洛基……

基：（冷笑）那一点都不意外不是吗？毕竟索尔总是为所欲为。

锤：（正色）我不会。

基：那洛德怎么算？“洛德，我爱你真实不虚，可洛基也是我的欲念，我的爱恋。”

锤：……你要这么说的话，唐纳德怎么算，弟弟？

基：我又不否认我会变心。

锤：不。

基：你能阻止我吗？

锤：你不会有那种机会的，弟弟。

基：（耸肩）反正如果你变心了，我就去和阿莫拉和薇瑞缇和咱们的文书侍从好好聊聊。

锤：……

果：(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻亲王连你也要害我！

34.能原谅对方的变心吗？

果：我需要说一句！我是喜欢脑补对亲王这样那样！但是是脑补神王对亲王做那些事！

锤：我佩服你的勇气。

果：……

锤：我不想原谅，但我总是会原谅洛基的，不是吗？所以我更倾向于事先防范。

基：很好，索尔，你最好记住，如果你变心了，我一个也不原谅。

锤：相信我不会。

基：我可不保证。

锤：……

35.最喜欢对方身体哪部分？

锤：屁股。

基：……

锤：雷霆之神只说实话，弟弟。

果：陛下，我佩服你的勇气……所以亲王喜欢陛下的哪部分？

基：（双手抱胸，后仰打量索尔）脸蛋、身材、嗯……也许是肾，也许是……

果：殿下您真的好贪心。

锤：我相信他只是想捅我，在找位置而已。

果：您是说那种捅破一层皮流一滴血的捅吗？

基：文书侍从，我捅你可不止一层皮。

果：（捂嘴）

36.对方最性感的表情是？

锤：眼泪汪汪的时候。

基：你特么再提昨晚一个字信不信我阉了你？！

锤：弟弟，你舍不得的，你那么贪图享乐，而只有我的那个才能带给你快乐。

基：……

果：神王居然扳回一城，所以亲王您觉得陛下哪个表情性感？

基：让我想想。

锤：当然是我的每个表情了，对不对，弟弟？

基：是啊。

果：？

基：每个表情都一样傻！

果：果然……

37.两人在一起时最让你感到心跳加速的事情是？（参见 @藕绅士 评论）

锤：弟弟喊我爸爸的时候。

基：住口！

锤：我知道你那个时候心跳也很快，弟弟。

基：住口住口住口！

果：这里有一封读者来信——在洛基喊索尔爸爸的时候，奥丁和劳菲的灵魂有一瞬间的震颤吗？

锤：……

基：……

38.你曾向对方撒谎吗？你善于撒谎吗？

锤：我可不擅长这个。

基：不，奥丁森都没有坦诚相待的基因不是吗？

锤：好吧，我撒谎过。

基：哪次？

锤：萨卡，电梯里的时候，我说我们最好分道扬镳，其实我只是想……嗯，想趁你不注意给你贴那块磁片。

基：去你的！

锤：这相比你对我撒的谎可不值一提，最过分的那次你居然告诉我父亲死了！

基：我也很奇怪你居然每次都能上当。

锤：……

39.什么时候觉得最幸福？

锤：现在。我的兄弟还在我身边，阿斯加德已经浴火重生，我相信现在就是最好的。

基：过去，特别是当奥丁被我扔进养老院，索尔被我骗得叫爸爸的时候。

果：打住！现在你们一说爸爸这个词我就觉得话题即将十八禁！

锤：……

基：……

40.曾经吵过架吗？

锤：当然吵过，我们是一千多年的兄弟，一生的神伴，怎么可能不吵架。

基：对，最凶狠那次你把我从彩虹桥上扔下去了。

锤：我没有！是你自己放手了！

基：是奥丁打击我先！

锤：是你自己袭击约顿海姆先！

基：是奥丁灌输我错误观念先！

锤：是你……等等，为什么我们的话题又绕回去了？

果：行了，我知道你们是怎么吵架的了，有够无聊……

41.都是些什么样的吵架呢？

果：我们好像已经看过了，所以还有其他吵架吗？

锤：啊，有的，其实应该问什么时候不吵架。

基：有的时候简直莫名其妙，索尔总能找到理由和我吵架。

锤：我相信我有十分充足的理由才和你吵架，弟弟。

基：是吗？我在牢里什么都不做的时候你威胁要杀了我。

锤：你先想想你是怎么进牢里去的？

基：被奥丁扔进去的啊。

锤：……你知道我不是这个意思。

基：那么要不是海拉突然出现，你是不是准备在挪威草原上和我打一架了？

锤：（突然声音变冷）父亲不应该在那里死去。

基：奥丁好像和你有不同意见——他自己选择不联络海姆达尔找你，而是跑到那里去看海，然后在海拉打过来之前他就到英灵殿去了。还是说你觉得如果他的屁股钉在王位上，他就能够永生不死了？

锤：你知道你做了什么！

果：（躲在桌子底下瑟瑟发抖）

42.之后如何和好呢？

基：我做了什么？因为不甘心，我把奥丁流放了，然后他自己选择死在那里，就是这么回事。

锤：你流放了父亲！

基：他还流放过你呢。你知道我不甘心吗！他告诉我我的命运是注定冻死在约顿海姆，他告诉我他想要处死我，然后他在看见我“死了”的时候又哭了！所以我想要向他证明，我比他的儿子更加优秀！我当上了国王，我流放了他，可是当我们找到他的时候他却交代了后事就跑了，他没有看见我治理阿斯加德的成绩，却告诉我我一直都是他的儿子！就好像他一直都是爱我的，无论我的能力是否……我不甘心！我……（疾速喘息）

锤：（拍背）洛基，你太急了。

基：（哭腔）我不想害死他，哥哥，我不想……

锤：（抱住弟弟）我知道，洛基，我一直都知道，那不是你的错，那是自然规律。

果：（从桌子底下钻出来）？？？

43.转世以后还希望做恋人吗？

锤：希望。

基：不希望。

果：？？？

锤：弟弟，为什么，是我哪里做的不够好吗？

基：我们的前世是什么故事？你让矮人缝我的嘴，你们把我押去受毒蛇腐蚀脸颊的酷刑，绑住我的是我儿子的肠子，而我的另一个儿子和你同归于尽——你确定我们的转世不会发展成那副模样？

锤：我们是恋人，弟弟，那就不会发生那些事，我会保护你的。

基：哼，傻大个的乐观主义。

果：（小声）二位的前世那么凶残的吗？

锤：（更小声）那都是弟弟小时候为了争夺故事之神的桂冠编的故事。

果：（掐指算了算北欧神话出现的时间）亲王殿下果然从小思路清奇……

44.什么时候觉得自己被爱着呢？

锤：瓦特阿尔海姆，和黑暗精灵大战之后，洛基告诉我他不是为了父亲的时候。

基：那次你刚刚威胁我要杀了我。

锤：可是我真的面对你的“牺牲”时却哭得一塌糊涂，雷霆之神从未那么狼狈过。

基：那之前你还说我不再是你熟悉的弟弟，我的身上找不到过去的一点影子了。

锤：那是我错了，洛基，也许我过去从未真的了解你，可我想，你也比你自己想的要更好一些。

基：当然，我是完美无缺的。

果：……

基：你说什么时候觉得索尔爱我？哈，我从来没觉得他爱我过。

锤：时时刻刻，弟弟。

基：就算你威胁要杀我的时候？那你表达爱的方式还真是与众不同。

锤：包括那个时候，我依旧爱着你，我的兄弟。

果：（两眼放光）神王真的好撩！

基：（冷声）他是我的。

果：……（瑟瑟发抖，钻回桌子底下）

45.什么时候觉得对方不爱自己了呢？

锤：你确定要在桌子底下访问吗？

果：这样我有点安全感。

基：把桌子和水果一起劈开是不用一秒钟的。

果：……（钻出桌子）那、那继续访问第45题……

锤：（思考）我一直相信洛基爱我，当然一开始我没意识到那是何种爱意，直到洛基放手掉下彩虹桥，那时那个眼神让我在悲痛后开始怀疑，我究竟对我的兄弟做过什么，为什么洛基会放弃的那么决绝，难道我们的感情在他心中没有留下哪怕一丝一毫。

基：我记得的只有你的阴影。

锤：但我还是不相信洛基完全不爱我，弟弟，你爱我的。

基：……你哪来的自信？

果：亲王殿下，什么时候觉得陛下不爱你？

基：我什么时候都没感觉到雷神的爱意，他对世人如春风般温暖，对他的弟弟却冷酷无情。

锤：……

46.你爱情的表现方式是？

锤：如果要说外在表现，那么就是带洛基回家，和他结婚，为他加冕，共享王位，但爱情不止于此，吾爱。

基：好吧，那我就是回到阿斯加德，同意索尔痛哭流涕仿佛没我就活不下去了的求婚，宽宏大量的允许他为他的国王加冕，然后更加宽宏大量的允许他在王位上和我挤在一起，你不知道索尔的块头有多大，就算阿斯加德的王位已经很宽敞了。

果：……

果：等等，这么说亲王就快加冕了？

基：你的脑子还没完全废掉嘛，是的，因为索尔一个人完全治理不好阿斯加德，他需要我的指导。

锤：相信我们一起会让阿斯加德更好，弟弟。

47.两人之间有相互隐瞒的事吗？

锤：我不觉得我有什么瞒得过诡计之神，除了萨卡电梯里撒谎那次，我不敢相信我居然贴芯片成功了。

基：碰巧一次罢了——要骗索尔就相当容易了。

锤：以前的我是的，现在的我应该有不少进步吧？

基：那也未必，我最近就在酝酿一件大事。

锤：哈哈，好吧，那我只能等待诡计之神的计划降临了。

48.你的自卑感来源于？ @大唐最性感的毒姐 

锤：自卑感？

基：你在开什么玩笑，奥丁之子哪来的自卑感。

果：嗯……也许是亲王殿下的高雅的书卷气？

基：你确定索尔能明白那是什么吗？

锤：我当然明白，只是那种气质很适合洛基，但不是人人都合适，我就很清楚我不需要。

果：那……亲王殿下的聪慧？

基：那在他眼里只是变把戏。

锤：不，那是你的独特优势，弟弟。我对此衷心赞美，但并不为此自卑。

果：那亲王殿下有自卑感吗？

基：哈？你觉得我应该羡慕他的蠢肌肉？还是羡慕他别的什么？我是觉得阿斯加德对我们不公平，那群蠢人都太偏爱索尔了，可我优秀非凡，这不是我的问题，是世人愚蠢，我为什么要为此自卑？

果：好吧，我懂了。

果：（转身读读者来信）索尔和洛基的魅力之一在于他俩的中二骄傲王子病。

锤：……

基：……

49.两人的关系是公开还是机密？

锤：公开啊。

基：是的，荒淫无道的神王索尔强占了他的兄弟洛基，厚颜无耻的禁断乱伦。

锤：……就算我们是亲兄弟，这在神之间也是不算什么的。

基：他甚至声称无论是不是亲兄弟都安之若素！

锤：……我没有！我很高兴父亲带你回家，我们……

基：他声称得知弟弟不是亲弟弟时大喜过望、如释重负！

锤：我不是！我没有！你是我弟弟我也爱你！

基：哦，不是你弟弟让你失望了，神王得知弟弟不是弟弟以后感到索然无味！

锤：……

50.你觉得和对方的爱能持续到永远吗？

锤：一定会的。

基：谎言之神可以鉴别谎言，你知道的。

锤：那么我刚刚说的是谎言吗？我的小骗子？

基：我不相信你。

锤：（大笑）我们可以相信谎言之神嘴里的话吗？

基：哦，那你可千万别相信我接下来要说的话。

锤：（深呼吸）我准备好了，弟弟，来用你的消息轰炸我吧，看你狡猾的神情，我猜这是一个重磅炸弹。

基：我的确在酝酿一件大事——我们的王位上会再添一个人。

锤：什么？你……你是说？！

基：（微笑）你不是说不要相信谎言之神吗？

锤：（拥抱）我爱你，也爱我们的孩子，洛基，你知道那会是永远，否则你不会怀上它。

基：真不知道你哪来的自信。

果：（趁着两位神明在卿卿我我，蹑手蹑脚走出房间，悄悄在身后关上了门）


	6. 谋杀索尔·奥丁森的方案

索尔·奥丁森是阻挡我登上阿斯加德王位的唯一阻碍，我必须除掉他，但是这个家伙皮糙肉厚，需要好好谋划。

方案一

索尔自以为自己无敌天下，再让他膨胀下去，他迟早会觉得奥丁都不值一提的。别看他现在口口声声以自己是奥丁之子自豪，呵。

我需要先出门一趟，去巨锥鸟群栖息的林间沼泽，那里能找到最大最凶猛的巨锥鸟，它们有极厚的皮肉，不过妙尔尼尔是个问题，而我需要解决这个问题（可恶，那柄代表着阿斯加德继承权的宝物明明应该是我的！）。

我找到了一对巨锥鸟，它们很不错，我用魔法给它们的皮甲又上了一层“刀枪不入”的咒术，现在我只要引索尔来对付它们就行了。

我把自己的衣服撕掉了两片，头发弄散，眼睛揉红，然后假装一个弱小可怜被欺负的弟弟去找索尔。

……

混蛋！我不是被人以“那种”方式欺负了！给我停下你满脑子的奇怪想法！

……

混蛋！我不是被巨型锥鸟欺负了！收起你满脑子的黄色废料！

……

等等，我扮演的就是被巨型锥鸟欺负了啊，所以你愿意为我报仇吗，我的好哥哥？

……

等我说完啊！我还要让你赤手空拳去打巨锥，你怎么舞着锤子就去了，仙宫的未来就是这么冲动的吗！

……

锥鸟的皮做的皮甲还不错。

……

谢谢哥哥。

……

但不是说我就不想杀你了，我会怀念你的，索尔。

方案二

索尔·奥丁森性格冲动，容易闯祸，我只需要让他闯下滔天大祸，借奥丁之手就可以除掉他。

选择索尔继位大典的那一天，这个时间对于他非常重要，一旦被打断，他必定会陷入暴躁。就选这个时候把冰霜巨人偷渡进奥丁宝库，只要有守卫者在，这些家伙不会真的拿走寒冰之匣。索尔非常厌恶约顿海姆人，这一行为可以有效的激怒他。

而我只需要假装无辜，背着奥丁小声挑唆他去“出征”约顿海姆，计划果然成功了，我简直可以见到胜利的曙光了。我当然记得让海姆达尔去通知奥丁，算准时间，我就能目睹父亲封印索尔神力的一刻了，哈哈。

杀死只是一介凡人的索尔。

……

我好像不用杀他了，只要毁掉约顿海姆，向父亲证明我是他更好的继承人就可以了。

……

我永远不会得到奥丁的肯定。

我恨你。

方案三

索尔还对我们虚假的兄弟关系抱有幻想，或者是奥丁之子就是如此虚伪，但无论如何，我可不会相信他。

放弃用正常方式得到阿斯加德王位的指望，奥丁当然只会把王冠给他亲生的儿子，我需要在阿斯加德以外拉到一支盟军，比如那个被称为“死亡的追求者”的手下，齐塔瑞人。还有中庭的那些穿紧身衣或者铁甲的家伙们，当然他们是有良心的一群家伙，身为蝼蚁却以为自己可以匹敌神明之行，这些自大的蝼蚁不可结盟，但能够离间以为我所用。

那个绿色的大块头不错，可以和索尔来上不少回合，然后我可以用幻术欺骗他。

……

把索尔骗进地球蝼蚁的玻璃大笼子里实在太容易了，把他扔下万米高空能使他陨落吗？

……

扔下去了。

……

继续我的计划。

……

教训是当你想要谋杀一个人的时候，你应该记得补刀。

还有，记得带一把长一点的刀。

方案四

被索尔抓回阿斯加德坐牢这件事简直令我丢脸，但我一定会反败为胜。

几天以后索尔因为忤逆奥丁也被丢进牢里来了，这倒是有点出乎意料，原来是这家伙执意把自己的中庭女友带回阿斯加德，据说是因为简得了非常奇怪的疾病，虽然雷神一直声称自己和简分手了，可还是把奥丁气得够呛。

……

什么奇怪的疾病啦！一根针管就能搞定好吗！

……

“哥哥，我确实知道应该怎么救你的女友——好吧是前女友——但是这需要极大的代价，”我要假装表情上的悲伤，掩盖住自己快要乐出的声音，“你知道我是最好的魔法师，只有我能治疗她，但是那需要一个足够强大的替代者为她承受体内那股凶力，而我所能想到的……是你……哥哥，别那么做。”

我的声音颤抖，演技爆炸，毕竟我可是银舌头。

……

我们越狱了，理由是索尔要救他的情人，呵。

我用魔法迷晕了简，用针管抽取了她体内的以太粒子，然后转向索尔，现在只需要把这个注入愚蠢的奥丁之子，他就能如愿以偿替他的女友去死了！

……

“等等。”我听见我的哥哥这么说。

他不想死。

光辉如雷霆之神，也有不愿付出一切牺牲自我的时刻。

……

我抛掉了针管，把以太丢进了无底的宇宙深渊，某种程度上我也算杀死了雷神，那个光荣的、无畏的、无私的神明，在面对考验时退缩了。

……

什么“我就知道你不忍心对我下手的弟弟！”“我当然知道简已经没有生命危险啦。”“她真的只是我的前女友，我们已经互相甩了。”别装得好像你知道治疗她是不用替身的！我特么当时还以为你打算一针管打进我身体里来呢！

……

什么“我怎么会对你这么做？我宁愿死也不会伤害你！”别装得好像你很重视我！我不会上当的！

……

几天后我听说齐塔瑞人的首领灭霸跳下宇宙深渊去找以太，结果被巨大的引力撕碎了，这颗紫薯这么没常识的吗？

方案N

我终于发现了自己的方向性错误——索尔的锤子上附有奥丁之力的祝福，想要杀死索尔，就应该先杀死奥丁。

……

不如气死奥丁？

……

奥丁没被气死，但是发现自己引以为傲的长子和自己捡来的约顿质子滚在一起这件事把他气晕了。

……

母亲祝福了我们。

……

索尔·奥丁森是一个为了稳定自己的王位，不惜把自己最有威胁的竞争对手，他的兄弟，给弄上床骗取身体和真心，禁断乱伦的混蛋。

谁骗谁还不一定呢，伟大的雷霆之神，在你面前的可是足智多谋的诡计之神。

我会假装臣服，假装被你吸引，假装已经变成你锤下的俯首者。我会骗取你的信任，当你以为你的兄弟再无威胁之日，便是我杀死你夺取王位之时。

我必将成功。

……

看完整本谋杀方案的神王索尔的脸色十分精彩，他合上书本，看了看面前奉上方案的阿斯加德人，思忖片刻，开口道：“你看了多少？”

那跪着的大臣十分恭敬：“为了确认洛基的罪行，我看了第一个方案，然后就将这本书拿来交给您了。”

雷神点点头：“好的，我知道了。华纳海姆那里有一个光荣的使命任务，我就派你前去吧，只要你能够完成，我会重用你的。”

得到大臣的感激涕零，索尔浑身不舒服的命他退下去出使那个八百年都未必能完成的使命，然后转身回到了自己的寝宫。他的幼弟正睡在他的床上，感觉到兄长上来环抱住自己，便哼哼唧唧地挨近了哥哥。

索尔熟稔地吻了吻迷迷糊糊的洛基，将手抚上邪神的小腹，感受到里面新生的血脉气息，雷神满足地笑了。

今天的邪神依旧没完成自己的方案呢。

请再接再厉吧。


	7. 洛基的使用说明书

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文的格式是网上通用版本，非我原创，特此说明。

尊敬的用户：

感谢您购买本公司的产品洛基V1.0，本产品的形象是由漫威公司设计的，版权属于米耗子。

>>>警告<<<

在您使用洛基之前，请认真阅读本说明书，以便您能充分地了解洛基的功能和特点。若您的行为违反了本说明书而造成洛基不能正常使用，本公司概不负责。

>>>产品内容<<<

当您打开包装时，请验收以下内容 

洛基 1只

绿披风1袭

绿色常服1套（已装备）

绿皮金甲战衣1套

大角金冠1顶

正版洛基程序包（已内置）

说明书1张

小刀1把

\------------------- 

典藏版加赠：（以下只会随机出现1件）

宇宙魔方1枚

寒冰之匣1枚

永恒之枪1柄

心灵权杖1柄

>>>基本说明<<<

产品名称：洛基·奥丁森

别名：诡计之神、银舌头

产品性状：约顿海姆人，初始版本为阿斯加德人外貌，身材高大、黑发白肤、绿色眼睛，开启约顿海姆形态时为蓝色花纹外皮，红色双眼

产品寿命：五千年

制造厂商：漫威公司

>>>启动<<<

将大角金冠戴上洛基脑袋，即可启动。

如果洛基处于睡眠状态，可以等待他自动醒来，或者跪在他面前高呼“吾王万岁！”就能唤醒他并避免他出现起床气。

假如您有足够多的肾，也可以暴力催醒洛基。

>>>操作<<<

洛基安装了阿斯加德语程序包，可以用任何已知语言与您交流。

>>>用途<<<

1.崇拜：洛基非常欣赏崇拜他的生物，用标准的跪姿和认他为王可以取悦他，从而获得他的奖励。

2.学习：洛基的智商非常高，作为未来的故事之神，他通晓九界各种故事传说，此外他具有非常强大的学习能力，就算古老的龙语也可以在一晚上的时间内掌握，更不必说他九界第一魔法师强大的魔法力量，如果取得他的认可，您可以从他这里学到无尽的知识。

洛基的用途十分广泛，以上只列出主要特色，更多的功能等待您去开发。

>>>产品兼容<<<

洛基对索尔V1.0莽撞王储兼容度一般，对索尔V2.0成熟英雄兼容度良好，对索尔V3.0完全兼容，遇到以后您很可能无法将他们分开。

洛基对奥丁V1.0老神王兼容度极差，二人独处可能引发任一个体精神崩溃。

洛基与芙丽嘉的任何版本均可完美兼容，即使发生争执也不要担心，二人的好感值不会降低。

洛基对复仇者联盟除了索尔以外的人均不兼容，强行把他们放在一起可能引发“纽约之战”，后果严重，本公司对此行为产生的后果概不负责。

>>>能量<<<

洛基具有强大的神格和魔法，不是特别需要补充能量，但您可以为他准备一些甜品以快速博得他的好感。

>>>注意事项<<<

1.洛基不是无害善良的角色，请注意将可能得罪他的人物如复仇者们隔绝出他的视线，以免出现惨案连累您惹上司法纠纷。

2.洛基是诡计之神，不要在他面前玩心眼，也不要被他玩了（本公司承认，这个的确很难做到），建议启动他之前先去保险公司购买高额人身保险，或去米耗子公司购买童话主角光环给自己戴上。

3.请给洛基准备高品质生活，以纽约富豪托尼·斯塔克的条件为最低标准进行供养，生活品质太低可能导致您的洛基外出劫掠九界，试图统治地球。

4.洛基会变形魔法，如果这给您的生活带来了困扰，请购买米耗子公司的芙丽嘉V1.0或者她配置的魔法还原水。

>>>常见问题<<<

Q：我的洛基突然离家出走了，要怎么才能把他找回来？

A：建议购买海姆达尔V1.0寻找他，不过他如果开启了隐形魔法，就算这位九界之眼也无法找到了，此时建议购买索尔V2.0或以上版本的雷神，他会非常耐心地寻找他的弟弟，直至将他安全带回家中。

Q：我的洛基突然要求我给他塑十层楼高的金雕像，有没有搞错啊？！

A：什么，您连一个金雕像都造不起吗？那您是无法负担供养洛基的基本费用的，请立刻联系我们将洛基收回，以免引起更多后续问题。

Q：我的洛基突然只会嘤嘤嘤叫哥哥，还被我买回来的希芙欺负了，好心疼啊怎么办。

A：请删除您非法安装的劣质同人文插件，然后联系我们将洛基收回，避免恢复正常的他把您一刀穿膛。

Q：我的洛基死了怎么办？！！！！QAQ

A：请不要担心，您的洛基是约顿海姆的国王，阿斯加德的诡计之神，九界第一魔法师，他精通假死之术，就算跳下彩虹桥、被人当胸一剑、脑袋被砍了也无性命之忧，您只要耐心等待他玩够了“复活”即可。

Q：你们的供养条件定那么高，真的有人养得起吗？

A：这个无需担心，本公司的洛基产品只有一只，目前阿斯加德的神王索尔就在精心喂养这只洛基。


	8. 索尔的使用说明书

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文的格式是网上通用版本，非我原创，特此说明。

尊敬的用户：

感谢您购买本公司的产品索尔V2.0，本产品的形象是由漫威公司设计的，版权属于唐老鸭。

>>>警告<<<

在您使用索尔之前，请认真阅读本说明书，以便您能充分地了解索尔的功能和特点。若您的行为违反了本说明书而造成索尔不能正常使用，本公司概不负责。

>>>产品内容<<<

当您打开包装时，请验收以下内容

索尔 1只

红披风1袭（已装备）

银色战甲1套（已装备）

双翅银冠1顶

正版索尔程序包（已内置）

说明书1张

喵喵锤1把

\------------------- 

索尔产品暂时无典藏版

>>>基本说明<<<

产品名称：索尔·奥丁森

别名：雷霆之神

产品性状：阿斯加德人，身材高大强壮，面貌英俊、金发蓝眼

产品寿命：五千年

制造厂商：漫威公司

>>>启动<<<

告诉喵喵锤它的主人来了，即可启动。

如果索尔处于睡眠状态，请等待他自动醒来，毕竟您举不起喵喵锤。

假如您有足够厚的血条……想什么呢，不要对睡眠的索尔采取暴力行为，你又不是他弟弟。

>>>操作<<<

索尔安装了阿斯加德语程序包，可以用任何已知语言与您交流。

>>>用途<<<

1.保卫安全：雷霆之神拥有您无法想象的强大能力，无论是格斗水平还是雷电攻击都所向无敌，有他镇守，小到您的个人安全，大到您所在的周边地区都将绝对和平安宁。

2.花痴：索尔是九界无数星球各色星球雌性生物（也不排除相当数量的雄性和其他性别）的梦中情人，虽然他的心是属于他弟弟的，但是他可以慷慨的提供颜值供您花痴。

3.提供电力：雷神的电量十分饱满，但是由于他的电压无法稳定控制，请在您使用本功能前先联系斯塔克集团取得足够数量的变压器。

4.膜拜：索尔·奥丁森是中古神明，九界的未来神王，受到膜拜是他应有的待遇，您也可以借此体会古代北欧海盗的生活。

索尔的用途十分广泛，以上只列出主要特色，更多的功能等待您去开发。

>>>产品兼容<<<

索尔V2.0是在索尔V1.0的基础上升级研发的，因为原V1.0版本的索尔性格过于冲动暴躁，并不适用于家庭饲养，故不设为产品。

索尔V2.0与奥丁V2.0兼容度一般，与芙丽嘉的任何版本都兼容度良好，与洛基V1.0兼容度差，与洛基其他版本兼容度良好（不要被他俩互相放的狠话迷惑，他们的兼容真的很好），与复仇者们兼容度良好。

本产品的任何版本都与黑暗精灵、灭霸、黑曜五将、齐塔瑞人完全不兼容，如果他们相遇，请您立刻找到掩体躲藏等待他们战斗结束。

>>>能量<<<

索尔具有强大的能量，但也需要极大量的饮食支持，请为他配备足量肉食，比如一天一头牛，同时配备一桶啤酒。

作为一个能三口把海平面喝下去一截的神明，您无需担心您的索尔会吃胖。

索尔对于烹饪水平毫不挑剔，哪怕您忘了在肉里放盐，但是请为他准备好酒，他是一个被神域仙酒惯坏了的美酒品鉴家。

>>>注意事项<<<

1.不要试图让索尔离开他心爱的锤子，上一个这么干的家伙已经被比山还高的火焰巨人给打死了。当然不是说本公司认为您有这个实力效仿，但是别触怒雷神总是明智的，不是吗？

2.索尔的力量非常大，他曾经与海格力斯扳手腕结果把地球扳离了原本的轨道，所以饲养他请保持一颗平静从容之心，有心脏病、高血压、冠心病的顾客不建议购买本产品。

3.请不要将索尔个体与简个体、洛基个体置于同一空间，除非您想将自己置身的地区变成一片火海。

4.请尊重索尔的智力学识，虽然雷神并不以此见长，但他的阅历也非一般地球人所能企及，再说了，您又不是他弟弟。

>>>常见问题<<<

Q：我的索尔突然变成肥宅了，只会对着电脑游戏喷垃圾话，这是怎么回事？

A：请立即关闭您的索尔产品，本公司判断您的索尔应该是被安装了LSXD恶意插件，检查并删除这一插件就可以让雷神迅速恢复本色。

Q：我的索尔醒来就说自己是奥丁之子，大名鼎鼎的雷神，然后出门被汽车给撞晕了，这是怎么回事？

A：请立即关闭您的索尔产品并发回本公司，我们给您误送了索尔V1.0版本，该版本并不适于家庭饲养。如果您是他的弟弟，可以把他丢到中庭来接受历练进行升级。

Q：我太喜欢索尔了，我要怎么样才能让他答应和我谈恋爱？

A：想什么呢，您又不是他弟弟。

Q：如果我是他弟弟呢？

A：那他早就主动追您了。


End file.
